This invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for handling piles as they are moved into position for supporting a work platform or other structure, such as for example an off-shore drilling rig.
In erecting an off-shore drilling platform, it is customary to first move to the desired drilling location a framework or `jacket` which includes a number of generally vertical tubular pile guides and to then advance downwardly through each of the guides a series of pile sections, which are connected together longitudinally and are of a composite length to reach and ultimately be driven into the floor of the ocean or other body of water, so that the platform and drilling equipment may then be supported at an elevated location by the jacket.
As a pile section is moved into engagement with and then advanced through a guide of the discussed type, it is often very difficult to manipulate the usually very large and heavy pile section in a manner controlling effectively its movement and orientation, and maintaining its proper alignment with the guide and with another section previously positioned in the guide as a connection is made between the two sections. These and other pile handling problems are in many instances rendered more troublesome by wave induced movement of some or all of the pile manipulating equipment.